<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doing Something Right by Whirlwind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772496">Doing Something Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind'>Whirlwind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, Relationship Advice, Romantic Gestures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely person comes to Landon for romantic advice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jed &amp; Landon Kirby, Jed/Alyssa Chang, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doing Something Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly have no clue what this is. Lol. The idea kinda just popped into my head the other day and I ran with it. Don't take it too seriously.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kirby!”</p>
<p>Landon suddenly freezes in place at the sound of his name, wincing as he recognizes the voice belongs to Jed. Already assuming the worst, he turns around and swallows nervously. Despite the fact that things have been pretty civil between the two supernaturals, Landon was still fairly terrified of the temperamental werewolf. It was kinda hard to forget that beat down he'd received from him when he first came to the school.</p>
<p>“Jed! Uh, hey... what’s up?” He greets awkwardly, forcing a smile onto his face in an effort to appear calm. The wolf eyes him curiously, but decides to ignore the Phoenix’s odd behavior in favor of his original reason for flagging him down.</p>
<p>“I want your help with something.”</p>
<p>Landon sighs, bracing himself for the request. “Let me guess... Lunch money? Homework from yesterday's class? Stand in punching bag?”</p>
<p>Jed makes a face, confused by the questions. “What? No. It’s Alyssa’s birthday next week and I want to get her something special.”</p>
<p>Landon blinks repeatedly in surprise. He certainly hadn’t been expecting him to ask <em>that</em>.</p>
<p>“Oh. Uh, I don't really know Alyssa that well. Or at all, really. Only what Hope tells me, and I <em>really</em> don't think any of those things would help with getting her a gift."</p>
<p>But if Jed ever wanted to murder or torture her for some reason, Landon could certainly help in that department, seeing as Hope had already come up with dozens of those scenarios. The tribrid would never <em><span class="u">actually</span></em> do any of those things of course, it all was a just talk, but boy did that girl get on her very last nerve.</p>
<p>"You should probably just ask someone else." Landon suggests as he tries to walk away, but Jed cuts him off by standing in front of him, preventing him from doing so.</p>
<p>"No, it's gotta be you. You're good at this kind of stuff."</p>
<p>The shorter boy stops and tips his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"You know, that mushy crap that girls like."</p>
<p>Landon frowns, not quite sure if that’s meant to be a insult or compliment, but then he makes a surprising realization. Once he gets over the utter disbelief, he can't help but find it almost comical that Jed of all people is asking him this.</p>
<p>“Wait, so let me get this straight. You want romantic advice... from me?”</p>
<p>Jed shrugs simply, avoiding eye contact, not too keen on admitting that fact.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen you and Hope together. You two really have it down. Something special. So clearly you're doing something right."</p>
<p>Landon was flattered by the compliment, but he certainly can't take all the credit for that. After all, relationships were a two way street. Hope had put just as much into it as he had. They were team.</p>
<p>"Thanks. But just because I'm in a good relationship doesn't mean I'm anything <em>close</em> to being an expert on the subject. I really can't imagine how helpful I'd be here."</p>
<p>“Come on man," He practically begs. "I don’t want to screw this up. Please.”</p>
<p>The genuine desperation catches Landon by surprise, and he can't help feeling a little bad for the guy. Clearly he was smitten when it came to Alyssa. It was a different side of Jed than he was used to seeing.</p>
<p>“You really like her, huh?”</p>
<p>Jed nods and Landon sighs, pondering over what kind of advice to give. After a few moments of thinking, accompanied by the growingly impatient stares of the young wolf, Landon finally speaks.</p>
<p>"Get Alyssa something that's just for her."</p>
<p>Jed narrows his eyes at the general vagueness of the phoenix's response. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Landon thinks it's probably best to give him an example.<br/>
<br/>
“Hope used to have this painting on the wall above her bed that her dad painted. But after she jumped in Malivore and everyone forgot her, they got rid of all the stuff in her room. Including the painting. When she came back, she was devastated to learn it was gone. And I can see that it breaks her heart every time she goes into her room, only to remember that it's not there anymore."</p>
<p>The memory causes a deep ache in Landon's chest, he hated seeing Hope in such pain. So much of her life had been one heartbreak after another, and she didn't deserve any of it. He couldn't do anything to fix what had happened in the past, but there was something he could do now. Slowly, his lips start to turn up into a smile as he continues on with his story.</p>
<p>“It took me a couple of months, but I finally managed to track her father's painting down and was able to convince the owner to sell it to me. I pick it up tomorrow and plan to surprise her with it.”</p>
<p>“That’s really nice man, but I don’t think that I have the time to go out and find something that belonged to her dead parents to give her."</p>
<p>Landon's brows knit together, opening and closing his mouth as he tries to find a proper response that won't get him punched in the face.</p>
<p>“Didn't mean for you to take that <em>quite</em> so literally." He admits. "Just... find something that’s special to <em>her</em>. Something that shows that you truly see her. That you hear her. Anyone can go out and buy perfume or jewelry, or whatever. Show her you know what matters to her."</p>
<p>Jed quietly ponders over the shorter boy's advice before finally nodding at him in understanding. He steps forward and slaps Landon hard on the back, causing him to sputter out a cough.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Kirby!"</p>
<p>Taking a moment to clear his throat, Landon nods, giving him a thumbs up before roughly coughing out: "Any time."</p><hr/>
<p>It's a week later and Jed is giving himself a mental pep talk as he makes his way up the stairs towards Alyssa's. As he turns the corner, he spots her roommate coming down the opposite end of the hallway.</p>
<p>“Hey, Hope." He greets. "Is Alyssa in your room?”</p>
<p>"Yep. Hogging it as per usual." She mutters bitterly, folding her arms over her chest. Hope shakes her head to push the annoyance aside and her expression lightens some. "You giving her a birthday gift?"</p>
<p>The question completely throws Jed.</p>
<p>“What!? How did you know?”</p>
<p>“Well for one, you’re holding a gift bag that says 'Happy Birthday' on it.” She says matter-of-factly, pointing to the object in his hand, causing Jed to redden in embarrassment. He'd forgotten about that. “Not to mention, a little birdie might have told me you were thinking of getting her something." Hope adds with a little smile.</p>
<p>"Landon." Jed retorts dryly.</p>
<p>Hope laughs. "Don't worry. He told me not to say anything, I promise."</p>
<p>Jed sighs and she takes a step closer, as to not let everyone in the hallway hear.</p>
<p>"I might not understand what you see in Alyssa, but good luck in there."</p>
<p>He smiles appreciatively. "Thanks Hope."</p>
<p>She gives a small wave over her shoulder as she continues about her way, off to meet up with Landon.</p>
<p>Taking in one more deep breath, Jed finally works up the nerve to enter the dorm in question and finds Alyssa sitting on the edge of her bed. She barely even glances up to look at him, boredly asking: "What do you want?"</p>
<p>As he walks further into the room, he notices flowers sitting on her desk, a dozen red roses to be specific, no doubt from Kaleb. The sight immediately makes him start to question his gift for her. Maybe it was a huge mistake. Either way, it was too late now considering she’d already seen it.</p>
<p>He stiffly holds out the bag to her. "I uh, I got you something for your birthday."</p>
<p>Alyssa eyes the present disapprovingly, finding the aesthetic rather cheap and highly tacky. She lets out an annoyed sigh as she stands up, making it clear she viewed this more as a hassle than anything else. She snatches the gift from him and carelessly reaches into the bag, only to pull out an old, stuffed blue elephant. Her eyes widen and her apathetic expression completely disappears, replaced with a look of childlike innocence as she looks down at the object.</p>
<p>“You-you got Mr. Wrinkles repaired?”</p>
<p>Jed nods nervously, chewing at his lip.</p>
<p>“I know Kai did some damage to him when he found the ascendant, so I got him fixed up. I hope that's okay?"</p>
<p>Alyssa stares up at him, her usually hard features softening at the gesture. She carefully places the elephant down on her bed before immediately throwing her arms around him. Jed stumbles back in complete surprise, stunned by her uncharacteristic reaction.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She whispers earnestly, hugging him a little tighter, making him blush.</p>
<p>"Uh. Yeah, no problem." Jed replies awkwardly, slowly hugging her back, smile forming on his lips.</p>
<p>"Happy birthday, Alyssa." He murmurs softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also... If you want to see Landon's gesture play out, check out the companion piece "Worth It".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>